


Profound Relief

by afteriwake



Series: Many Loves [4]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Injured Flack, Male Friendship, POV Danny Messer, Talking, waking up from a coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Flack's finally awake, and Danny goes to see his friend.





	Profound Relief

**Author's Note:**

> And finally back to posting the old stuff! This answers the **stagesoflove** prompt " _Love For A Friend Who's Hurt_ for my " _Five Loves_ " claim of Danny Messer as well as my **2x5obsessions** prompt" _insomnia_."

He'd gone home, tried to get some sleep. Sleep had been in such short supply; every time he closed his eyes he found himself on the verge of nightmares, or else his mind wouldn't stop running. And he'd tried again after he got back from visiting Aiden's grave, but there was just no way.

He was pondering what to do when his phone rang. He flipped it open, saw Mac's number. "Hey, Mac."

"Flack's awake. He's asking for you."

Danny blinked. The doctors had said Flack wasn't going to wake up till tomorrow, probably. Good news, though. He was awake. Meant he'd pull through.

"I'll be right there."

**\---**

Mac had simply nodded to him as Danny went into Flack's room. Two visits to the same hospital in the same day...he wondered when security around here would start learning his name.

"You dressed up," Flack said weakly. "I'm touched."

Danny cracked a grin. "Not for you."

"Got a date?"

Danny shrugged. "Went to go see someone, but it wasn't a date." He went over to the bed and pulled up a chair. "Sorry I wasn't here."

"No big. In your case, I can see why hospitals aren't where you want to be right now."

"I was here earlier, I should have come by."

"I was sleeping. What were you going to do, ogle?"

"Hey, at least you're able to sleep." Danny leaned back, closing his eyes briefly. "Close as I get to sleeping is maybe an hour at a time."

"What's wrong? Insomnia?"

"Bad dreams." Danny opened his eyes and looked at his friend. Normally, Flack would make a crack, rag on Danny for having nightmares. Instead, he just nodded. Made Danny wonder how bad his own dreams had become. The two men sat there in silence until Danny spoke again. "So, you asked for me, huh?"

"Yeah. Don't let it go to your head." Flack shifted slightly and winced. "You realize I'm never going to go around without a shirt on, right?"

"Oh, all the girls who watch the pick-up games are going to be disappointed," Danny said with a grin, eliciting one from Flack as well. "Scars'll fade. And if they don't? You know the girls are going to eat up any battle scar story you give them."

"I can only hope."

"You see the doctor yet?"

Flack nodded slightly. "He came in after Mac left, before you got here."

"Mac's still outside. I don't think he's going to leave anytime soon." He saw the sheen of tears in Flack's eyes. Time to get him to think about something else, just like he'd done when they found out about Aiden. "Hey. What'd the doc say, anyway?"

"If things heal the way they're supposed to, I'll be back in the field in a few months."

"Months, huh? What will we ever do without your sparkling wit around?"

Flack grinned. Looked like Danny got his mind away from whatever it was he'd been thinking about. "I don't know. Shrivel away into nothingness?"

"Nah. You know we're all going to see you, harp on you till you get back."

"You better be able to take what you dish."

Danny grinned, his first real grin in the last few days. "Always have been able to, always will be able to."

"I'm holding you to that, Messer." Flack closed his eyes.

"Try and get some sleep. I'll come by tomorrow." Danny stood up, took Flack's hand in his.

"You too," Flack said, his voice already slurred by the sleep that was overtaking him.

Danny squeezed his hand lightly and let it go, walking away from the hospital bed and nodding to Mac on his way out. Flack was going to be okay. That made Danny feel much better, more relieved than he thought he'd feel.


End file.
